


Precious pet

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Rythian, I Tried, M/M, Master/Pet, Spanking, Top duncan, blame my sister for peer pressuring me into writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not underage because Rythian is 17</p>
    </blockquote>





	Precious pet

**Author's Note:**

> Not underage because Rythian is 17

Leather bit into pale flesh as Rythian tilted his head, revealing his neck in an act of submission towards his master. Soft yet forceful hands pulled sharply at the brunettes hair, enticing a loud gasp from the teen which made Duncan writhe within his skin. Seeing his pet so obedient for him...

Domineering and controlling, a growl cut through the silence that had settled. Almost immediately Rythian slumped in Duncan's grip and whimpered pathetically. A malicious grin made its way on to the scientist face as he stared at his pet with lustful eyes.

Rythian could compare to no other. He was the epitome of perfection, beautiful and submissive: Oaken brown hair, long and soft, fluffed up against Duncan's affection and fell to curved shoulders; pale skin, much alike snow, highlighted a smile that graced pink toned lips; grey eyes, purple tinted and filled with love, gazed up at Duncan and warm hands closed around his own. He was a Jewel to be touched by no one but the scientist, this he knew for certain.

Dragged by the collar, Rythian was roughly pulled forward to a kneeling position in front of the blonde. Duncan chuckled darkly as Rythian yelped, flailing to regain his balance. His pet looked up at him with wild eyes, frantically searching his face.

"Who am I Rythian?" Duncan asked, his voice sweet and far to gentle. The brunette in question shivered in his place. The words that followed stumbled over his tongue.

"Duncan," he replied looking down at the ground in fear of how his owner would react. A sharp slap sent him reeling as he fell backwards and tentatively placed a hand to the tender skin of his cheek.

"Wrong!" Duncan barked out mere seconds later, his hand still stinging slightly from contact. Rythian froze in place at the sound and looked fearfully at the blonde, his eyes wild and unfocused. "What am I my pet?" Duncan asked once more, changing the words this time.

Tears created a damp path as they trailed down the soft skin of the brunettes face. He could barely breath. With panicked and shaky breathes the teen forced out an answer. "Master," he choked out, his voice barely above a whisper. It was enough for duncan however as the scientist crooned at him and brought Rythian into his arms.

"Good boy," Duncan whispered lovingly against Rythian's ear, chuckling happily as a the teen began to flush a violent shade of red. Controlling arms wrapped around the brunettes waiste and pulled him against the blondes soft chest. Rythian whimpered submissively, accepting what was to come with utter obedience, and fell back limply agains Duncan. The scientist cooed approvingly and placed a chaste kiss to the others cheek.

Rough hands pulled at the loose tank top that adorned the teens body in a dun grey. Why his pet chose to wear such things when Duncan offered an array of beautiful clothing had always baffled him but that was not to dwell on at this moment. He gave the piece of clothing a sharp tug and the teen responded by lifting up his arms. Duncan gazed at him with approval and forcefully pulled the shirt of, causing Rythian to loose his balance and fall against Duncan's chest once more.

Fingers raked against the teens bare chest, grazing over his ribs and pressing against the sensitive curves of his stomach. "Duncan..." The sound was breathless and drawled, fitting for the brunette that impatiently squirmed in his grip. The blonde laughed and pressed his hands against Rythian's hips, enticing a loud shriek from the boy. "Duncan," Rythian whined, lips puffing out into a pout as he turned to face the scientist. Duncan stole the expression with a kiss and turned the others head away.

"Relax," Duncan's voice was soft against the teens ear but Rythian knew that it had been an order and he quickly slumped against the blonde. His freedom was limited and he would be a fool to ignore this. "Good boy," Duncan praised, brushing the chestnut hair away from the younger's eyes. His pet preened under the praise.

Gentle hands peeled away the rest of Rythian's clothing with ease. Emerald and full of lust, eyes fixated solely on the teen in front of him as he took in the brunettes body with a hitched breath. He was beautiful. Scrawny perhaps but still beautiful.

Nimble fingers worked at a button on his labcoat. Duncan looked down at them for a few seconds, watching them work the buttons undone with awe at their skill, before taking them in his hands and gently pushing them away. The blonde was met with a confused gaze with seemed to bore into his very soul.

"Not tonight, my pet," he had said simply as he pushed Rythian's stomache into the covers of the bed they sat on. A happy sigh fell upon curious ears as the teen sank into the cold, yet soft, covers of the bed. The blonde chuckled at his pet's antics with a lopsided grin. Tonight would be fun.

"Roll over sweet-pea," Duncan said with a light pat to the brunettes back. The order fell on deaf ears as Rythian happily hummed in his bliss. A harsh slap broke this...

Rythian yelped in shock and attempted to crawl away only to have his hair tightly yanked on by the scientists hands. "Count!" He barked out, his voice as sharp a knife and clipped.

The sound of skin on skin filled the teens ears and he whimpered in pain. "One," he said, wincing at the stinging pain.

"Two," he managed to suppress any sound this time and clenched his teeth as a distraction.

"Three," he stuttered out, stumbling over the word as another whimper threatened to force its way out.

"Four," his fists were taut and he was tempted to shove one of them in his mouth and bite down hard.

"Five," he looked at the pillow with hazy eyes as tears began to gather. He was sure there would be a red handprint at the end of this.

"Six," he choked out through the tears that now streamed down his face.

"Seven!" He cried out as pitiful sobs racked through his body and left him a slobbering mess.

"Eight!" He croaked.

"Nine! Master please...no more," he begged as his whole body shook. He could no longer be sure if it was from pain or sobs.

"Ten!" He braced himself for another but none came and he now cried into his pillow, legs curling up against his chest.

Hands rubbed against tender flesh as Duncan took in the sight of his pet. He massaged the stinging skin and took pride in the aggravated hand print left on his pet. "Roll over," the words rolled of his tongue with force and the pat to the teens back was harder, painful.

Rythian obeyed quickly, rolling onto his back and wincing at the sting as tender flesh touched the covers. Duncan hummed as he eyes looked up and down the quivering body. A malicious grin settled upon the half hard cock between the brunettes legs, watching as the teen squirmed underneath his gaze and placed one leg over the other in an attempt to hide it.

"Rythian..." Duncan drawled out sweetly as a gentle hand came to grip at the plump flesh of the younger's thigh. Rythian's breath hitched as he looked up at the blonde and slowly parted his legs until he was spread as wide as his body would allow him, knees bent and cock on display for his master.

Soft fingers trailed up the brunettes body and rested on the younger's lips for a moment before dipping inside. "Suck," he demanded with little patience, a heat beginning to pool within his stomach. He watched the teen greedily lap up his fingers, his cheek moving as he sucked the digits.

Pop! Duncan's fingers slid out of Rythian's mouth a trailed down his body, leaving a slick path down his thigh. "So beautiful," he whispered lovingly with a longing gaze that never left his pet.

"Look at me Rythian," he ordered, his voice barely a whisper. The brunette sluggishly forced his gaze up and looked at Duncan with unfocused eyes. Duncan smiled before forcefully shoving his index finger inside the teen, watching the younger's eyes go wide with a smug expression.

Rythian's breaths were shaky as he adjusted to the intrusion. Then slowly he pressed against the digit, letting out a small moan at the new feeling. He wasn't sure if he was meant to find this much pleasure from the finger but he found himself whimpering as he pressed against it once again, silently begging for more.

Duncan smiled at the eagerness of his pet and pressed another finger against him before sliding it inside next to the other one. Rythian mewled and pressed against the digits, his eyes lulling back.

"Rythian look at me," Duncan chided as he slid a third and final finger inside the teen. The brunette looked at him with grey, hazy eyes and squirmed on the scientist fingers. Slowly, Duncan curled the digits inside of him and watched Rythian's mouth part into an 'O' as he moaned loudly. The blonde felt his own cock perk up at the noise and chuckled to himself. If he had known how much of a slut his pet was he would have done this sooner. Duncan growled loudly as he forced the digits in and out of his pet, ignoring every gasp of pain and focusing solely on the orgasmic moans.

Much to Rythian's distaste the digits were removed as fast as they had been placed in there. Duncan laughed loudly as the teen shuffled in disapproval.

As quick as a snap of his fingers, Rythian's mood swiftly changed. The brunettes eyes widened as a purple butt plug was pulled out from a box along with a bottle labeled 'lube'. "What do you think?" The blonde asked, his smile smug as Rythian seemed to stumble over his words.

"B-big..." The brunette forced out as his eyes trace over the object in his masters hand. 'That wasn't going to fit,' he thought fearfully. The plug was covered in the lube within the minute and anxiety began to pool in Rythian's stomach as it pressed against his entrance.

Duncan noticed his pets hesitation and smirked down at him before pressing it inside. Rythian hissed loudly as his flesh stretched to fit the plug. He almost thought it was a punishment but blissful moans that the textured edge enticed from him proved it not to be.

"Who's a good little slut?" Duncan asked as he pressed the rest of the butt-plug inside and watched as Rythian moaned loudly. "Rythian..." Duncan drawled out impatiently, watching as the teen pressed against the plug.

"I am master," he replied as he wriggled his lower body and mewled in satisfaction when the textured surface scraped against the sensitive walls of his rectum.

"What are you pet?" Duncan purred as he brushed a finger against Rythian's thighs before moving his hand down to press against the butt plug, earning a happy sigh.

"A slut master," the teen said as he scrunched up his hands in the sheets and pressed his hips into his masters hand. Duncan watched with lust as the brunette squirmed beneath him, doing nothing short of killing someone to pleasure himself. Then, with the intention to bring his pet the pleasure he sought after, duncan wrapped his hand around the teens cock.

The effect was immediate. Rythian moaned loudly and writhed beneath his master, waiting for him to make a move. Duncan bit his lip and began to stroke the hard member, watching as the brunette gasped and squirmed.

Slowly the scientist began to speed up his strokes and only stopped when Rythian's moans seemed to reach their peak. The teen's heavy breaths resonated throughout the room as he moved impatiently beneath the blonde.

When Duncan did nothing he began to beg. "Slut needs master," he begged with a whimper as he pushed himself against the plug. Duncan let out a possessive growl at the words and forcefully pushed Rythian into the bed.

"My little slut. Bet you would let 10 men fuck your tight little ass over and over until you pass out," The blonde growled out as he grabbed firmly at Rythian's wrists to stop him from touching himself. The teen moaned at the words and pushed his hips against his master in response. "Does my little slut want to cum?" Duncan asked as he gripped his pets cock in his hand once more.

"Yes master," Rythian replied eagerly, squirming and gasping as the butt-plug moved within him. Duncan took one last look at his pets swollen member before moving down the bed and taking the teens small cock in his mouth.

"Master!" His pet cried out before moaning loudly. Duncan looked up to see Rythian twist the sheets in his fists as his head lolled back into the pillow, face loose with bliss. Duncan took the whole member in his mouth smugly, closing his eyes as the teen began to buck shamelessly against him with a choir of loud mews. "Master...master...master," Rythian panted, repeating the word over and over.

"Master!" With one last buck Rythian came in Duncan's mouth, slumping back into the bedding with a tired sigh. The blonde swallowed the contents in his mouth and grimaced as the salty substance went down his throat. His mouth slid off Rythian's cock with a pop, loud yet not loud enough to disturb the blissful silence that had settled in the room.

"My pet," Duncan whispered softly as his gaze traced over the spent form of his love and then fell on the purple object still inside him. Perhaps the butt-plug could stay in a little while longer.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If that was terrible I would like you guys to know that this is the first time I've ever written something like this and that my sister and my friend pressured me into writing this.


End file.
